


Foggy Nelson's Home for Wayward Heroes

by omaken



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/omaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Foggy more than a month to put two-and-two together.</p><p>In his defense, turning around to find a Yakuza member with an arrow sticking out of his eye socket is more than enough to give a normal person a heart attack, and Foggy is nothing if not a completely normal, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy Nelson's Home for Wayward Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me after work today. Wrote it in about an hour, so there's bound to be a ton of mistakes

The first time it happens, Foggy is walking home late one night after spending entirely too much time pouring over the finer details of New York family law. He hears the flick of the switchblade, but barely has time to turn around before his would-be assailant charges him. And that’s when a shirtless figure with a yellow mask quite literally punches the poor guy clear to the other side of the street.

“Danny?” The dragon tattoo is a dead giveaway. 

“Was in the area and figured I’d give you a hand. It looks like I was just in time too.”

And for that, Foggy is eternally grateful. Still in disbelief, but nevertheless grateful. 

It’s late, but he figures the least he can do is buy Danny a drink. He’s spent a lot more time he’d strictly want to around New York’s costumed night dwellers thanks to Matt’s extracurricular activities, and he knows Danny’s good people. He’s also of the opinion that superheroes brood far too much for their own good — Matt was only the tip of the iceberg.

And that’s how Foggy finds himself listening politely as Danny spills his relationship woes with Jessica and Luke in probably what has to be the seediest bar in Hell’s Kitchen. He would be extremely concerned if Danny wasn’t with him; no one seems nearly as eager to have a go at them after Danny knocks out the idiot who takes a swing at him with a few well-placed jabs (something about pressure points, Danny explains after, although Foggy really has absolutely no interest in anything remotely related to martial arts. He’d just really like to get home and finally start playing the new Phoenix Wright game, thank you very much).

But Foggy’s nothing if not a good listener, interjecting his unique brand of humor when he feels Danny’s about to get depressed on him again. When they part ways, Foggy picks up the tab despite Danny’s protests (something about being the son of a wealthy businessman) and hopes that tomorrow is finally the night he gets to do some sleuthing as Miles Edgeworth (he’s heard the game is amazing).

——

Foggy forgets about the incident with Danny until next week. He’s on his way home (and why do all manner of villainous lowlives decide to come out in the 15 minutes it takes him to walk to his apartment) when a heavily-armed man in a knock-off Spider Man costume lands directly in front of him.

It’s when he unsheathes a freaking sword that Foggy’s bladder nearly decides to empty itself. He covers his eyes, praying to whatever God is listening that it’s quick and painless. He hears screaming and hey, he thought his death shrill was manlier than that.

He peeks an eye open, then the other. All his body parts are at least intact. There’s a rusty smell though, and when he looks down, his stomach promptly spews its contents all over the sidewalk. There’s blood. Lots of it. But none of it his. When he finally stops retching, he turns around to find a severed hand holding a gun. His eyes follow the trail of blood to the decapitated body slumped against the alleyway and he vomits again.

“Dude, I just saved your life, the least you could do is thank me. Rude” The man in the mask looks a bit put out.

“The name’s Deadpool. Merc with a mouth?”

Clearly, he expects Foggy to recognize him. The frown deepens when Foggy just gives him a confused look. The next few minutes are a blur, but Foggy thanks the man and makes his way shakily out of the alley to resume the trudge home. Deadpool apparently takes that as his invitation to follow. It becomes very clear very quickly that Deadpool is what his Aunt Ida would call one egg short of a dozen. But he did save his life after all, and Foggy doesn’t know what might set him off, not to mention he likes his head where it is.

Deadpool prattles on incoherently, something about Spider Man being a bigger jerk than usual ever since he joined the Avengers. Foggy just nods politely, because how is this his life again?

For all the crap he gave to Matt for keeping his secret identity well, secret, there’s absolutely no way in hell he’s telling him that a psychotic sword-wielding masked man saved him from being murdered.

And that’s when he realizes that Deadpool knows where he lives now. Fuck.

——-

“Interesting night?” Matt asks when Foggy enters the office a full hour late.

“Nope, just a dinner with Marci.”

Matt doesn’t say anything, just does that eerie thing where Foggy feels like he’s being x-rayed. He looks amused though, and Foggy lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

——

It takes Foggy more than a month to put two-and-two together.

In his defense, turning around to find a Yakuza member with an arrow sticking out of his eye socket is more than enough to give a normal person a heart attack, and Foggy is nothing if not a completely normal, thank you very much.

He knows more than he’d ever want to now about New York’s costumed community. In fact, he’s pretty sure he could quit law altogether and take up writing for the Daily Bugle. He’d be set for life.

Danny’s saved him no less than three times from being mugged and/or dismembered. Deadpool drops by his apartment in the middle of the night (through the locked window) for no other reason than he needs to let a load off about some such drama or another. Spidey’s been ignoring all his calls lately, and didn’t he know that the Punisher and Henry are gay for each other? 

Foggy knows Natasha’s pissed at Clint again, and Steve and Tony are butting heads about some superhero registration act and making life difficult for the rest of the Avengers. 

It isn’t until Deadpool and Hawkeye nearly kill each other one night (“No Deadpool, Clint was saving me from the sword-wielding ninjas, not trying to kill me.”) that he begins to suspect that he’s being deliberately tailed by the superheroes (“superhero” in Deadpool’s case) on his commute home every night. 

He corners Danny next time. God have mercy on him but hanging around Matt so often is having an effect on him — he’s a pro at sniffing out the lies now. Danny admits that Matt asked him to keep an eye on Foggy, make sure nothing happens to him when Matt’s not around.

Foggy bristles at the idea that he can’t take care of himself. He doesn’t ask, but he’s fairly certain Deadpool and Hawkeye will give him similar answers (he really would like to know the circumstances behind Matt hiring Deadpool of all people though).

He fully intends to give Matt an earful when he sees him tomorrow, but his plans are interrupted when he wakes up to a putridly sweet cloth pressed against his face.

 

——-

Matt gets the call sometime after midnight. The Kingpin laughing. Foggy’s screams in the background. Turn himself in or Foggy dies. His fingers are white from squeezing the phone so hard. 

When he gets to the warehouse, he immediately senses that something isn’t right. At the entrance, the stench of blood is overwhelming. The two guards have one limb left between the two of them. A chemical smell hits his nose immediately when he steps inside. On closer inspection, the pile of bodies inside is littered with some kind of tranquilizer arrows. The door to the steel vault has an enormous fist-shaped dent in it, and is knocked clean off its hinges. 

He’s bracing himself for a fight when he hears footsteps - familiar footsteps - coming from inside the vault. 

“Foggy!” 

When he enters, he finds Deadpool brushing Foggy’s pants off, fingers lingering longer than strictly necessary. Clint is using an arrow to cut the bonds while Danny hauls him to his feet. 

“What…thank God, how did you get out, Foggy?” 

He can tell Foggy’s jaw is hanging open even without sight.

“Gee, I don’t know. You hired them, shouldn’t you know?” 

Matt almost pretends to look shocked, then thinks better of it. “None of them were on duty tonight though…”

“Oh, for…duty? Isn’t this my life? Don’t I get a say?” There’s no heat behind his words though.

“Foggy…” Matt’s face softens as he begins to steer them out of the warehouse. “You know I’d never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you just because you’re friends with me.” 

Foggy sighs. “I know, just…talk to me about it first next time, okay?”

“Noted.” 

The moment is cut short when Wade pushes himself between them.

“Hey, he’s my friend too y’know.”

“You spend every single day with him, Murdock” Clint chimes in.

Danny looks like he’s having trouble deciding whether to add his voice in too.

“Uhh…” Matt isn’t entirely sure what to say, and Foggy thought he would never see the day: Matt the ever-confident at a loss for words. Foggy steps in to extricate themselves from the situation before it escalates.

“Err, thanks again guys, but we’ll be going now. Early day tomorrow, cases to review and all that.”

And as they’re walking away, if Matt can tell that the three of them are genuinely disappointed, he doesn’t say anything, just smiles to himself. He really doesn’t need any further proof that Foggy is the best friend he’s ever had.


End file.
